Banana
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: A Sasuke le temblaron las rodillas y los testículos se le encogieron cuando el fruto fue retirado lentamente de esa pequeña boca para luego articular un dudoso: '¿Sasuke – kun'


_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_S a s u • S a k u_

_- P s e u d o C o m e d i a -_

_**MariPerv - Presents:** "Bananas en pijamas"_

* * *

**Banana**

Sasuke no supo por donde meter la cabeza al ver lo que sus rasgados ojos negros observaban y definían como algo… imposiblemente creíble.

Aunque, ahora que lo planteaba mejor, sí que lo era. _¡Por Dios!_ Pero nunca creyó poder ver eso de ella.

_No en esa situación._

_No de esa manera._

_¡¡No con esa calma!!_

Percibió la calidez en sus mejillas pálidas, no pudiendo detener que los acelerados ritmos cardiacos trabajasen llevando una gran cantidad de sangre hacia sus mejillas, porque Sasuke se había sonrojado, y mucho.

Preguntarse en qué momento lo hizo no era preciso, el cuando era… innecesario, de igual manera el cómo, pero el porqué, era sencillamente curioso.

Y la respuesta estaba clara, Sasuke la supo, sino, no se hubiera sonrojado de esa forma tan imposible, si parecía que el tono rojo podría hasta seguir ganando territorio por la longitud de su cuello, _y continuar bajando…_

Sasuke volvió a tragar saliva, una profunda y espesa cantidad de saliva, más cuando sus obsidianas percibieron atentos los paulatinos movimientos de ella. _Exquisita forma _

Sus labios temblaron y sus manos se retorcieron tras sus caderas apretando los nudillos, pellizcando la piel muerta sobresaliente de sus uñas por el arduo entrenamiento.

Enredado en el huracán de pensamientos, totalmente desconectado de la realidad no fue completo en asimilar que sus pies por orden involuntario avanzaban hasta donde estaba Sakura sentada, demasiado tranquila y lejana a percatarse de que la persona a la que más le chillaba y aseguraba darle todos sus óvulos disponibles para sus futuros hijos se acercaba con una cara descompuesta y hecha una linterna humana con iluminaciones rojas.

No, a ella le importaba poco lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Porque lo cierto era que… estaba demasiado concentrada engullendo lo más delicioso que podía a ver comido en días, tras dietas rígidas e injustamente disciplinadas.

_Y ahí el dilema… para Sasuke. _

Conforme la línea invisible que definía una distancia prudente de ambos cuerpos se extinguía, Sasuke aguardaba inseguro en _si una vez cerca_ de ella podría resistir la tentación. Inmediata llegó la respuesta cuando su voz, echa un silbido ronco y entrecortado – _casi un gemido orgásmico_ – pronunció el nombre de la muchacha, y esta con la impresión desbordada, torció el cuello hacia un costado, mirándolo a él con la expresión más inocente que Sasuke jamás haya podido ver en esa vida y las pasadas, claro, y el detalle de la fruta amarilla, con esa cremosa y llamativa longitud atrapada entre sus pequeños y rosados labios no fue _**invisible…**_

_Ahhh_

A Sasuke le temblaron las rodillas y los testículos se le encogieron cuando el fruto fue retirado lentamente de esa pequeña boca para luego articular un dudoso: _'¿Sasuke – kun?'_

-¿Sucede algo malo Sasuke – kun? Estás demasiado rojo. ¡Necesitas ir a la enfermería! ¿Sasuke? – entonces Sasuke comprendió que el mote de "molesta" le quedaba corto para calificar a Sakura, porque la verdad era que Sakura era simplemente más que molesta, también era chillona, alborotada, escandalosa y terriblemente _inocente_ cuando realmente no se lo proponía.

- _No…_ - emitió, asustado porque estuvo seguro de que si este proseguía con las explicaciones la voz le saldría echa un susurro caóticamente roncas y jadeantes.

- Oh… - y la banana ingresó a su boca, nuevamente, degustando con su lengua pequeña y magullándolo luego de arrancar un pedazo considerable dentro de su cavidad.

Sasuke no lo resistió más. Se dejó sentir por un momento…

Sus boca insensata no reparó en la velocidad ni en el dolor que esta provocó cuando los estrelló de golpe en los de Sakura, quien asustada ahogó el gemido y compartió el sabor dulce de la banana al abrir la boca en la inercia.

Una vez completo de neuronas juiciosas, soltó los labios de la muchacha suspirando con el deje de satisfacción incompleta, sí… pues comprobó que el solo ver a Sakura comer una banana de la forma en la que la hacía: lenta, suave, minuciosa… _no era suficiente._

-Sa- sa-¡¡sa-suke!! - gimió ella, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que interrumpían sus pensamientos y la banana que sostenía su mano izquierda yacía en el suelo arenoso, desperdiciado. Haciendo mohines repuso una actitud colérica mirando con recelo el rostro pícaro que montaba Sasuke de un momento a otro.

Una sonrisa no menos lasciva que la de Jiraiya adornó la tez caucásica del azabachado, y Sakura no sintió la necesidad que querer saber el porqué de ello, ella se empecinó en reprochar en que _le devuelvan su banana._

-¡Mi _banana_ Sasuke-kun!

Y a Sasuke no se le pudo ensanchar más la sonrisa al escuchar tremenda exclamación.

-Ok, ven… acompáñame a mi casa, _ahí… te daré una._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Un pequeño regalo a : - **Fuck Yeah Indie Girl -Espero y te guste madre' Tú, tan pervertida y santificada. ^^ **_

_**Un Sasuke goloso, como dijiste que te gusta. **_

_**Besos. **_

_**Si les gustó el pequeño drabble... ¿Me comentan? ^///^  
**_


End file.
